What if?
by Jessi28
Summary: DH spoilers. Hermione and George have a chat about the future. no ships intended in this short ficlet


Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter, if I did this story would be so much better

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Just a minute," Hermione said scrambling to hide the beaded purse she was filling. Turning towards the door she pleasantly said, "Come in."

The door opened slowly inward to reveal George Weasley. Before Hermione would have looked carefully to find out which twin was which. With his ear missing though, George was easily told apart from Fred.

"George, what brings you here by yourself?" Hermione gave a weak smile. It was hard to smile now, it seemed as though the war had made everyday things awkward and difficult. "I mean….um-"

"It's okay. I know what you mean. I don't usually make it a point to come to see you or Ginny and I hardly ever go anywhere without Fred. Most people don't realize that actually do some things without one another."

"I take it that this is one of those things," Hermione said looking at George. He seemed to be fine except for his missing ear but there was something serious about him today. "Is everything alright?"

"For now I'm fine, but I don't know. I guess I'm just scared. This time I lost an ear but what if next time I lose something more important. What if………..I mean what would I do if—?" George looked up at Hermione his eyes full of unshed tears.

Hermione motioned to the bed next to her and grabbed George's hands. "I wish I could promise you that nothing will hurt you or Fred or any other person we know. I'm scared to death of what could happen to so many people who are fighting and even those who aren't. But even though I'm scared of what could happen, I keep fighting."

"But how can we go on fighting. It's not death I fear; it's life after the war I'm afraid of. People I care about are getting hurt and dying and I don't know how to live life without them. Thinking of it makes me want to scream and shout and cry at the same time. It scares me to think I might end up alone."

"George," Hermione said wiping away her tears. "It scares us all. But wouldn't letting Voldemort get away with all of his evil be worse. Our friends and family would still be hurt and killed and it would be empty. They'd die for no reason. At least if any of us die fighting the evil in the world it's a meaningful death. I don't know about you but I'd rather die trying to make the world better than live in a world ruled by hate and fear. I'm sure Fred world agree with me and I know Harry, Ron and your parents do too. Dumbledore thought so and so did Sirius." Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. "I can't do anything to make the bad go away or to stop the feelings but I can tell you that I can't see the world without the Weasley twins. I don't think there is enough evil in the world to outwit the two of you."

George started laughing and then reached out to hug Hermione. "You know, you're absolutely right. Fred and I have lived through more punishments than anyone except possibly Harry. I'm sure we'll be fine and so will you. The world needs Hermione Granger remind us that we don't know anything."

"Thanks George. Now get out of my room so I can change for dinner," Hermione said smiling easily.

"Awww, you always take the fun out of everything." George started laughing as she swatted and shooed him out of the room like his mother would. He started laughing harder a minute later when he realized that she'd locked the door behind him with magic. "It's like you don't trust me or something."

"Never trust a Weasley twin," Hermione said apparating next to him. With a flick of her wand she unlocked the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to dinner."

* * *

A/N: It didn't come out like I really wanted it to but I'll post it anyways. Leave a review please and take a snack before leave (cookies, muffins, brownies and lemon bars are available to all that drop a comment of some sort) helpful criticism is always welcome and if you absolutely hate it, I didn't make you read it : P 


End file.
